Berawal Dari Masa Lalu
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU. Grimmjow mengajak sahabat tercintanya, Orihime untuk berlibur ke Indonesia. Mau ngapain ya? Satu kamar berdua! Serius! "Aku telepon nanti. Aku ada shift malam hari ini. Simpan itu dan ingat tanggalnya. Sampai jumpa." OOC. "Aku mencintaimu dari masa laluku yang kelam sampai masa depanku yang cerah…" Kami datang Indonesia FOR INFANTRUM CHALLENGE 'PARIWISATA'.


_**Bleach © Kubo Tite**_

_**Berawal Dari Masa Lalu © Ryuku S. A .J**_

"Selamat pagi~!"

Inoue Orihime. Senyumnya terukir indah sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas sehabis tidur semalaman. Ia memandang kalender yang apa di seberangnya. Hari ini, ia berencana melakukan _trip tour_ ke _Negara Indonesia_ bersama sahabatnya, Grimmjow.

Kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, Grimmjow datang mengunjunginya selepas ia bekerja sambilan di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Datang dengan wajah seram dan super jutek. Orihime mengira sahabatnya ini baru saja memukuli orang atau habis kena masalah di tempatnya bekerja. Dengan malu-malu, Grimmjow menyodorkan dua tiket tur pada Orihime.

"Duh, tapi kan aku belum gajian Grimm~"

"Mau gimana lagi. Museum yang akan kita datangi ini, tutup pada hari Senin tiap akhir bulannya. Minggu depannya lagi aku tidak bisa. Lagipula turnya hanya untuk bulan ini saja."

"Ah, ya sudahlah…"

"Aku telepon nanti. Aku ada shift malam hari ini. Simpan itu dan ingat tanggalnya. Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime hanya terbengong saja melihat kelakuan Grimmjow yang mendadak menjadi baik hati. Tumben sekali Grimmjow mau mengeluarkan pendapatan kerjanya hanya untuk mengikuti tur ini.

Orihime tersenyum. Tentu saja ia akan menyimpan tiket ini baik-baik. Grimmjow pasti sudah menyiapkan serta menabung untuk hal ini sejak lama. Manis sekali si biru itu. Orihime berputar-putar saking senangnya.

Orihime menengok isi kopernya. Penuh. Padat. Berisi beberapa pakaian yang biasanya di pakai saat musim panas, perlengkapan mandi dan beberapa cemilan. Ya, sebelumnya Orihime sempat _browsing_ tentang _Negara Indonesia_. Dia ingin mencari tahu tentang tempat yang akan mereka kungungi nantinya. Tapi disaat ia masuk ke sebuah situs, ia cukup di bingungkan oleh bahasa yang digunakan situs tersebut. Pada bagian atas memang disarankan untuk mentranslasi ke bahasa Jepang, namun Orihime sudah terlanjur linglung dengan bahasa yang ada. Ia hanya mem_browsing_ tentang cuaca yang sedang di alami oleh negara tersebut.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan barang bawaannya, Orihime mengunci kopernya. Beralih pada tiket yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Tawa lebarnya meledak. Selama dua hari ia akan melakukan wisata keliling ke tempat yang menarik. Di tiket itu tertera dua nama tempat yang akan menjadi subjek pariwisata mereka.

"_**Monumen Nasional dan Taman Mini Indonesia Indah**_**"**

Ia tidak mengerti dengan arti nama tempat itu tetapi ia sudah membayangkan betapa asiknya perjalanan ini nanti.

Saat sedang asyik memilih pakaian untuk di pakai menuju _Indonesia_ nanti, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering. Ada pesan singkat masuk.

Orihime membacanya dan itu dari Grimmjow. Grimmjow berkata kalau ia akan langsung menunggu di Bandara. Orihime diminta untuk menemuinya di gerbang utama jika ia sudah sampai disana. Ia kembali tersenyum riang.

"Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan~!"

**xXx**

Semua orang memandanginya. Dari anak-anak sampai remaja, bahkan para manula pun terpesona oleh karismanya. Namun, itu tidak membuat ia bangga ataupun senang karena diperhatikan. Risih. Itu keputusan akhirnya.

Tak jauh darinya, sekelompok remaja perempuan sedang mengamatinya. Mereka sedang merundingkan siapa diantara mereka yang akan maju untuk berkenalan dengan dirinya. Saat salah satu dari remaja itu memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, ia berlari menghampiri wanita lain.

"Oh! Grimmy?"

"Kau bawa apa sih sampai kopernya sebesar ini?" tanya Grimmjow menghampiri Orihime untuk menghindari gadis-gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa patah hatinya mereka semua. Baru saja ingin berkenalan dengan cowok tampan tapi cowok itu malah menghampiri perempuan lain. Tragis.

"Umm... bawa pakaian, perlengkapan mandi dan-lho? Hey!" Grimmjow tidak mendengarkan omongan Orihime. Secepat kilat ia menyambar koper milik gadis itu dan membawanya menuju tempat ia berdiri tadi. Memarkirkan koper Orihime bersama koper miliknya.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu tour guide dan yang lainnya."

"Memang mulai berkumpulnya kapan Grimmy?"

Grimmjow melirik jam tangannya. Tak lama melirik Orihime yang sedang duduk santai di atas koper miliknya sendiri. Ukuran koper mereka berdua memang bisa di duduki. Orihime duduk sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu dia," ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berpakaian formal layaknya pramugari. Grimmjow dan Orihime segara menghampiri _tour guide_ sambil membawa koper masing-masing.

Orihime dan Grimmjow mendengarkan instruksi dengan cermat. Tak lama, Orihime menunjukkan gelagat yang membuat Grimmjow mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok…" jawab Orihime dengan senyum salah tingkah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Grimmjow bukannya tidak peduli, ia hanya tidak ingin memaksa jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Setelah kegiatan umum di Bandara seperti mengecek barang, mengecek paspor dan visa, para peserta tur mulai menaiki pesawat menuju _Indonesia_. Disini mereka tidak lagi melihat pramugari berwajah khas Jepang, melainkan di suguhi wajah-wajah kemayu ala wanita _Indonesia_.

Terdengar oleh mereka suara interkom yang mengumandangkan bahwa perjalanan akan memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Pengumuman lewat interkom tersebut disiarkan menggunakan dua bahasa, _Bahasa Indonesia_ dan _Bahasa Jepang_.

Di tengah perjalanan, Orihime merasa kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Ini pertama kalinya ia berpergian menaiki pesawat. Itulah alasan kenapa wajahnya memucat saat pengarahan di Bandara tadi.

"Ada apa Hime?" tanya Grimmjow yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Orihime menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Grimmjow. Jika dia benar-benar sahabatmu, dia pasti tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Mereka bersahabat, yah…'bersahabat'.

Grimmjow mengambil kantung kresek berwarna coklat yang memang tersedia dibawah bangku penumpang. Dengan hati-hati ia rogoh kantung itu supaya kepala Orihime tidak terjatuh dari pundaknya. Ketika ia berhasil mendapatkannya, ia membangunkan Orihime dengan menggerakkan pundaknya. Yang dibangunkan celingak-celinguk menatap suasana di dalam pesawat, ia mengira kalau mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Grimmjow segera menyodorkan kantung yang tadi. Orihime menyambarnya dengan cepat dan langsung mengeluarkan unek-unek yang tersimpan di dalam perutnya. Di depan Grimmjow ia melakukan atraksi itu. Rasanya Grimmjow ingin sekali memukul, mengoceh atau sejenisnya tetapi kali ini ia hanya bisa diam dan mendengus saja.

"Akan ku buang…" kata Grimmjow setelah Orihime selesai dengan ritual 'menembak'nya. Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang di jawab oleh kepergian Grimmjow. Orihime memang paham sekali dengan sifat si biru itu jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"_15 menit lagi kita akan sampai di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, perhatikan barang bawaan Anda. Terima kasih."_ ucap pramugari lewat interkom. Para penumpang mulai membereskan tempat duduk dan barang bawan mereka. Terdengar dengan jelas betapa semangatnya mereka ketika tahu kalau mereka sebentar lagi sampai. Begitu pula dengan Orihime yang berteriak riang saat Bandara mulai terlihat. Hmm, baru saja dia pucat tadi, sekarang sudah menyala lagi seperti api, batin Grimmjow saat itu. Tapi ia cukup lega karena Orihime tidak akan merepotkannya dengan wajah itu lagi.

**xXx**

"Para peserta, setelah ini kita akan menuju penginapan kita-lho? Tuan? Anda mau pergi kemana?" semuanya menoleh ke arah Grimmjow yang berjalan meninggalkan kemuruman. Pemandu wisata menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan para turis yang lain, mereka mulai sibuk dengan pembicaraan 'wah' mereka.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime menarik barang bawaannya sambil terus memanggil-manggil Grimmjow. Mulutnya tak henti-henti berkata kita mau kemana, apa yang kau lakukan dan aku lapar Grimm. Grimmjow hanya menanggapinya dengan 'ck', itu karena dia sedang meladeni pemandu wisata yang menghampirinya.

"Tapi Tuan sudah membayar semua biaya akomodasinya, kami tidak bisa mengembalikan itu semua,"

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja biaya itu,"

"Tapi Tuan, setidaknya tetaplah menginap pada Hotel yang kami sediakan."

Grimmjow menyilangkan kedua tangannya, berpikir. Sedangkan Orihime tengah duduk di atas kopernya sambil mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Tapi apakah itu boleh? Saya kan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pergi tur bersama kalian, kasarnya saya hanya menumpang satu pesawat dengan kalian."

"Mungkin tawaran saya ini sebagai permintaan maaf kalau Tuan tidak nyaman dengan perjalanan ini,"

"Well…"

"Saya mohon Tuan. Tuan bukan pertama kalinya ikut dalam tur ini, Tuan menjadikan agensi ini sebagai langganan Tuan bukan?"

Orihime tercengang mendengar pernyataan sang Pemandu Wisata tersebut. Pantas saja tiap liburan datang, Grimmjow selalu bepergian tur ke Negara lain. Yah, entah sejak kapan juga Grimmjow punya hobi traveling seperti saat ini. Grimmjow memang seorang pemuda kaya serta pengusaha yang sukses di usianya yang masih cukup muda. Hobi yang cukup mahal, untung saja biayanya mendukung.

"Kalau sampai pemilik agensi tahu ada peserta yang membatalkan perjalanannya, walaupun bukan karena tidak nyaman…tetap saja saya akan dipecat~"

Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya. Orihime yang cukup sedih mendengar perkataan pemandu wisata ini kemudian menarik lengan baju Grimmjow.

"Sudah, turuti saja. Jangan sampai dia dipecat gara-gara kamu,"

"Maaf saya tidak bisa,"

Orihime dan pemandu wisata itu kaget bukan main mendengarkan ucapan Grimmjow. Bagaimana bisa ia sesadis itu pada orang ini?! Ya tapi itulah Grimmjow, kalau dia menerima, image-nya akan hancur.

"Ta-tapi Tuan-"

"Bilang saja, saya membatalkan karena mendadak ada urusan kerja atau bilang saja kalau saya diminta pulang ke Jepang. Kalau pemilik agensi tidak percaya, suruh dia langsung menghubungi saya. Oke?"

Dan Grimmjow segera berlalu. Meninggalkan sang Pemandu Wisata dalam keadaan menganga lebar dan shock berat. Orihime buru-buru menyusul Grimmjow sambil menanyakan kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku memang ada urusan lain," ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan kearah supir taksi.

"Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu Hime, ayo naik!" Ujarnya pada Orihime seraya membukakan pintu taksi padanya tetapi yang disuruh malah tidak mau masuk, alih-alih mengancam kalau tidak mau memberitahu.

"Masuk."

"Tapi beritahu aku dulu,"

Grimmjow mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk memasukkan koper-koper mereka berdua ke dalam bagasi, dibantu oleh supir taksi. Orihime masih berisik bertanya-tanya pada Grimmjow. Setelah selesai mengatur barang dan memberitahu si supir tujuannya, ia masuk kedalam taksi. Tapi sebelum itu, ia mendorong kepala Orihime masuk kedalam dengan agak kasar karena kepala gadis itu terpampang keluar.

"Dasar berisik."

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi dahinya yang didorong tadi oleh Grimmjow. Ia menghadap jendela sambil menggerutu tentang yang terjadi barusan.

"Berhubung sekarang masih siang, kita akan ke Hotel dulu."

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Orihime tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda sadis tersebut.

"Jam 10…"

"Ah, jam ku masih setelan waktu Jepang."

"Ubah saja."

"Tidak. Nanti aku bingung."

Diperjalanan, Grimmjow sibuk menerima telpon dari beberapa kliennya. Orihime sendiri sibuk bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali mencubit pipi Grimmjow yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tepisan maut.

Seperti itulah mereka. Yang satu usil dan yang satunya lagi tidak suka diusilin.

"Grimmy, kita menginap di hotel mana?"

"Hotel Indonesia. Sengaja, karena letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat wisata kita."

"Ne? Jadi kita tetap pergi?"

"Tentu saja baka."

"Aku kira itu sebagai umpan agar aku mau diajak pergi sama kamu. Tapi sayang sekali ya, kamu kan pasti bayar mahal untuk tiket itu."

"Bayar?"

"Iya,"

"Siapa yang bayar? Aku tidak mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun."

"Masa?!"

"Iya. Tiket itu gratis, aku tidak sengaja memenangkannya dari undian agensi itu. Aku ikut undian karena sudah sering ikut dalam tur dan akhirnya mereka memasukkan namaku untuk diundi."

"Oh begitu…lalu bagaimana caranya kita pulang?"

"Naik pesawat."

Orihime membeku ditempat. Bukan jawaban itu yang dia dengar. Maksudnya adalah mereka kesini gratis lalu pulangnya tidak bisa gratis bukan? Grimmjow, benar-benar menyebalkan.

**xXx**

"Yo Hime, kita sudah sampai." ucap Grimmjow sambil menggerakkan lengan kanannya. Orihime terlelap sambil bersender pada lengannya.

"Oi, Onna? Orihime?"

Grimmjow membuka pintu dan segera keluar tanpa aba-aba apapun sehingga kepala Orihime langsung terjatuh dan sontak saja pemilik kepala itu langsung bangun serta kaget-sangat kaget ketika melihat Grimmjow sudah berjalan sambil membawa koper mereka berdua.

"Grimmjow!"

* * *

"Kenapa tidak memesan dua kamar?"

Grimmjow membuka pintu kamar mereka dan hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Orihime dengan mendengus kesal. Ia melangkah masuk dan menyalakan lampu ruangan. Ruangan yang segar dan rapih serta dengan pemandangan indah yang terpampang diluar jendela.

"Kalau ruangan ini dan itu satu, aku akan pesan dua."

Orihime mendudukkan badannya pada pinggir tempat tidur sambil memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan sebal.

"Lalu kamu tidur dimana?"

"Di sofa."

Singkat namun jelas. Orihime tentu tahu seperti aja Grimmjow ini. Dari jaman mereka sekolah dulu, Grimmjow tidak pernah mempunyai teman wanita spesial. Paling-paling hanya dirinya, Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku atau teman perempuan lain yang satu komunitas dengan mereka. Komunitas mereka ini disebut dengan 'Soul Society'. Komunitas terkenal jaman mereka sekolah dulu. Jadi, Orihime berpikir mustahil bila Grimmjow mau macam-macam padanya.

"Sekarang kita mau apa?"

"Lebih baik kau mandi dan pakai pakaian yang biasa. Jangan terlalu terbuka, disini panas." perintah Grimmjow sambil bersender pada jendela kamar yang tertutup.

"Oke. Tapi jangan ngintip ya,"

"Hn."

Sambil menunggu Orihime selesai mandi, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk merapihkan barang bawaannya yang mungkin berantakan. Ia membuka kopernya dan menyusun rapih seperti saat ia susun pertama kali. Ia merapihkannya sambil menghubungi salah satu kliennya. Bisnis dan bisnis itulah yang mereka bicarakan.

Tak lama Orihime keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk saja. Yah, gadis ini lupa untuk sekalian membawa pakaian baru tadi. Dan bodohnya, kenapa ia tidak pakai saja pakaian yang tadi? Baru nanti diam ambil yang baru kemudian ganti lagi. Ah, dasar Orihime.

"Anu, Grimmy...tolong bawakan koperku kesini," katanya sambil mengintip dari belakang pintu. Jadi kamar mandi ini ada dua pintu. Pintu pertama masuk ke area yang hanya berisi wastafel dan beberapa rak kecil dan pintu kedua, barulah pintu kekamar mandi. Orihime berada di pintu pertama.

Sambil menelpon, Grimmjow segera membawakan koper Orihime tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Perlu diperhatikan, sepertinya Grimmjow benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas.

"Terimakasih." dan Orihime kembali kedalam, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu utamanya.

Ia mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos putih oblong dilapisi dengan rompi jeans lengan buntung. Ia memperhatikan jelas perintah Grimmjow yang memintanya untuk memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Grimmjow saat Orihime keluar dari kamar mandi. Orihime hanya mengangguk sambil menempatkan kopernya di depan tempat tidur sambil merapihkan isinya.

"Aku mau mandi. Kamu sementara ini makan cemilan dulu ya, kalau nanti kita pergi…kita akan cari makanan."

"Okay~"

Setelah Grimmjow masuk kamar mandi, Orihime meraih cemilan-cemilan itu dan mulai memakannya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan merapihkan barang-barangnya.

**xXx**

"Jam 12 siang waktu Indonesia, cukup panas ternyata."

"Kita mau kemana Grimmy?"

"Monas, Monumen Nasional. Sebuah Tugu tinggi di tengah kota, kamu pasti menyukainya."

"OOOOOOHH~" cahaya binar mulai muncul dari gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Kita akan naik taksi lagi Hime dan kali ini jangan tertidur!" tunjuknya pada Hime tepat di depan hidungnya. Orihime hanya meneguk ludah dan mengangguk terhadap ancaman sahabatnya ini.

"Iya iyaa."

Sambil menunggu taksi datang, Orihime memperhatikan Grimmjow dari bawah ke atas. Celana jeans biru pudar yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu sempit lalu kaos berkerah kotak-kotak berwarna biru langit . Tak lupa tas pinggang ukuran sedang menggantung di pinggulnya. Hidung mancung, rambut biru jabrik dan mata secerah langit. Grimmjow benar-benar keren.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Grimmjow yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Orihime. Orihime hanya menggeleng-geleng takut sambil menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Itu taksinya."

**xXx**

"WOOOW~" pandangnya takjub ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Orihime lebih dulu turun dari taksi sedangkan Grimmjow agak sedikit lama karena ia harus membayar ongkosnya. Agak sulit berkomunikasi dengan supir yang kurang mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"Kau lihat tugu yang ditengah sana? Kita akan kesana, masuk, lalu maik keatas dan melihat kota ini dari sana."

"Waahh! Ayo ayo!" Orihime menarik lengan Grimmjow dengan riang, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya mendesah. Mau tidak mau.

"Monas...Monumen Nasional. Aku sudah tiga kali kesini. Tugu itu tingginya 433 kaki."

"Wow." Orihime memperhatikan dengan takjub tugu Monas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tujuan utama, Grimmjow menjelaskan sejarah tentang Monas. Tentunya Orihime semakin tertarik.

"Tugu ini didirikan untuk mengenang perlawanan dan perjuangan rakyat Indonesia untuk merebut kemerdekaan dari Belanda."

"Begitukah? Bukankah Jepang juga pernah menjajah negara ini?"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak mau menjelaskan itu."

"Kira-kira kapan monumen ini dibangun yah? Kelihatan masih bagus dan kokoh."

"Seingatku, tepat saat tanggal 17 Agustus tahun 1961. Pada saat hari kemerdaan negara ini yang ke-16 tahun."

"Sekarang 2013 berarti—hebat! Sudah 52 tahun!"

Sambil menjelaskan, mereka berhenti pada penjual gulali dan membeli dua bungkus. Bukan Grimmjow yang memakannya tapi untuk Orihime. Dengan alasan agar perjalannya tidak membosankan.

"Grimm, lalu yang dipuncak itu?" Orihime menunjuk puncak dari Monas. Grimmjow ikut melihat keatas.

"Itu lidah api yang terbuat dari emas. Yang artinya melambangkan perjuangan rakyat Indonesia yang menyala-nyala seperti api."

"Kamu tahu banyak yah~" ucap Orihime sambil memakan gulali pinknya.

"Sudah ku katakan tadi. Aku sudah tiga kali kesini."

Sebelum menuju kedalam museum, Orihime dan Grimmjow memutuskan untu duduk di tengah bundaran Monas. Banyak anak-anak bersepeda, beberapa petugas kebersihan dan para penjajak makanan.

"Kira-kira berapa luas tanah ini ya?" tanya Orihime sambil celingak-celinguk menoleh kearah lain. Grimmjow meneguk air mineral yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu. Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Seluas 80 hektar, itulah yang ku ingat."

"Astaga! Luas sekali yaa~!"

"Saat aku mendapat penjelasan didalam museum, awalnya pada tahun1955 digelar acara sayembara perancangan monument ini. Waktu itu ada 51 karya rancangan yang berhasil masuk tahap seleksi awal, namun pada akhirnya terpilih satu rancangan, hasil dari Tuan Frederich Silaban."

"Kamu tahu, aku suka sekali dengan sejarah tempat ini. Ceritakan padaku lebih detail lagi~"

Grimmjow tersenyum, ia menarik Orihime berdiri dan berjalan disampingnya. Ia mengajak sahabatnya ini untuk mengambil beberapa foto kenangan. Mereka sungguh menikmati liburan ditengah kesibukan urusan bisnis mereka.

"Sayembara kedua pada tahun 1960, sebanyak 136 peserta tak ada satupun yang rancangannya diterima. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merekomendasi rancangan Tuan Silaban pada Presiden pertama Negara ini."

Mereka kini sedang duduk santai sambil melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian membawa layangan dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Wow. Kamu tahu, kalau aku lahir pada jaman itu mungkin aku akan mengikuti sayembara tersebut. Pasti akan terpilih." ucap Orihime disertai senyum lebar.

"Tapi sesungguhnya ada satu lagi orang yang membantu dalam pembangunan monumen ini. Jadi begini, rancangan Tuan Silaban terlalu besar begitu pula dengan anggarannya. Karena Presiden ingin rancangan yang kecil namun Tuan Silaban tidak bisa memperkecilnya."

"Pasti mereka debat yah? Seru sekali sepertinya. Kapan kita masuk kesana Grimm?"

"Oke. Kita akan kedalam sana sambil aku lanjutkan ceritaku."

Dan dua sahabat sejati itu bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Berjalan santai menuju museum Monas.

"Presiden meminta bantuan dari arsitek bernama R.M Soedarsono. Setelah beberapa persetujuan, akhirnya mereka berdua bekerja sama membangun tempat ini."

Begitulah penjelasan si pria biru tampan. Saat sampai didepan pintu masuk museum, dua orang penjaga mengucapkan salam dan mengecek mereka berdua. Memberi penjelasan dan pamflet fasilitas serta mengucapkan hal-hal yang biasa diucapkan oleh penjaga museum.

Setelah mereka masuk, pemandangan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah bagan-bagan diorama. Orihime bertanya apa arti diorama pada Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow menjawab,

"Diorama adalah gambaran yang terjadi pada masa tersebut. Yang ditampilkan pada diorama adalah replica kejadian, kegiatan masyarakat ataupun keadaan lingkungan."

"Ayo kita mulai dari sana~!" Orihime hendak berlari ke arah barat sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow menghentikan dia.

"Diorama ini dimulai dari sebelah timur. Mengikuti arah jarum jam dan ada 48 diorama, setelah itu kita ke tengah… ada 3 diorama lagi disana."

"Horeeee!"

Orihime berlari kearah diorama yang pertama. Sambil melihat, Grimmjow juga menjelaskan tentang apa yang tertera pada tulisan yang terletak disana. Grimmjow cukup mengerti tentang bahasa Indonesia, walaupun ia tidak bisa berdialog dengan bahasa tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menstranslasinya.

"Diorama yang ada disini bercerita tentang pra sejarah, kemaharajaan kuno, penjajahan bangsa Eropa, Hindia Belanda, Inggris, Jepang, perang kemerdekaan G30S, revolusi dan sampai pada jaman sekarang. Ikuti saja terus dioramanya Hime, aku akan menjelaskannya untukmu."

Dan mereka pun mengelilingi diorama yang tersedia satu persatu. Mungkin ada yang berpikir apa Grimmjow tidak lelah sejak tadi berbicara terus tanpa berhenti. Dia lelah, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Selagi penjelasan panjang lebarnya dihargai dan didengarkan dengan saksama, ia akan melanjutkan sampai selesai.

"Astaga kejam sekali…"

Mereka berdua sampai pada diorama G30S/PKI. Bencana fenomenal dimana warga negara sendiri saling membunuh warga yang lainnya. Pengkhianatan, kudeta terhadap pemerintahan dan kesadisan yang lainnya. Orihime tidak sanggup untuk berbicara melihat diorama-diorama itu. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi, kemudian segara beralih ke diorama yang selanjutnya. Yah, setidaknya mulut Grimmjow bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Kita langsung ke tengah saja ya Grimm,"

"Kamu tidak mau lihat sampai selesai?"

"Aku tidak sanggup." katanya dengan raut wajah sedih. Grimmjow menuntunnya jalan menuju 3 diorama terakhir yang berada ditengah. Untungnya diorama terakhir ini berisi tentang pemerintahan baru yang dipimpin oleh Bapak Soeharto.

"Seandainya aku bisa tinggal disini. Aku akan mendatangi semua tempat-tempat menarik lainnya." Ucap Orihime sambil memandangi diorama yang tersedia.

"Kalau kita sudah menikah…" ucap Grimmjow berbisik sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia mengajak Orihime untuk memasuki ruang kemerdekaan. Sebelum masuk, mereka ditemani oleh beberapa kelompok anak-anak Sekolah Dasar yang sepertinya sedang study tour disini.

"Wah, kita punya teman Grimm!" Ucap Orihime senang dan berjalan mengikuti anak-anak mungil tersebut. Grimmjow hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka duduk pada salah satu anak tangga. Mereka tidak bisa mendekati kotak kaca berlapis emas yang ada ditengah karena murid-murid tersebut sedang berada disana. Jadi, mau tidak mau grimmjow harus menjelaskan dari jarak jauh.

"Berlapis emas?!"

"Ya. Pintu mekanisnya pun terbuat dari perunggu seberat 4 ton dan juga berlapis emas dengan ukiran bunga bernama Wijaya Kusuma. Aku lupa itu melambangkan apa…"

"Keabadian…serta bunga Teratai yang melambangkan kesucian. Didalam sana tersimpan naskah yang disebut nasakah proklamasi…" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum riang.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Ih, itu aku baca tadi sebelum masuk kesini. Kamu gimana sih."

"Oh iya. Aku lupa kalau ada penjelasannya diluar tadi. Ngomong-ngomong anak-anak kecil itu sudah pergi. Tapi aku malas untuk beranjak."

"Ah Grimmjow, tapi kan aku mau naik ke puncak monumen ini." Orihime berdiri, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merayu-rayu Grimmjow, merayu pemuda ini untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dengan lenguhan keras, akhirnya Grimmjow berdiri. Menyenggol badan mungil Orihime hanya dengan satu dorongan saja.

**xXx**

"Demi Tuhaaaaan~! Indah sekali pemandangan dari atas sini!"

Orihime Inoue. Kedua bola matanya seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dikarenakan melihat pemandangan kota Jakarta dari atas pelataran Monas. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan kekaguman pada suguhan indah ini. Ia menunjuk gedung ini-itu dari atas sana. Grimmjow memberitahu padanya apa saja yang bisa dilihat dari atas sini.

"Seandainya cuaca hari ini cerah tanpa kabut, dari arah selatan sana akan terlihat sebuah siluet Gunung…Gunung yang besar. Lalu bagian utara, kita akan melihat laut."

"Ah? Laut? Apa kita bisa kesana Grimmy?"

Grimmjow membuang wajahnya ke arah berlawanan, yang artinya 'tidak'. Orihime cukup kecewa akan tanggapan Grimmjow yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Orihime berputar mengelilingi pelataran, ia berhenti barat sisi bagian belakang. Ia melongo kebawah dan hampir mual.

"Urgh, berapa tinggi Monas ini Grimm?" tanyanya dengan wajah membiru pucat.

"115 meter dari permukaan tanah."

Seketika tubuh Orihime melayu mendengar jawaban Grimmjow. Grimmjow tertawa cukup keras saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita turun Grimmjow~"

Setelah mereka turun dan keluar dari museum, mereka berjalan menuju belakang Monas. Dilihatlah oleh mereka relief setengah timbul yang menggambarkan sejarah Indonesia dari awal masa kerajaan.

"Indah sekali pahatan-pahatan ini." Orihime berlari menuju relief tersebut. Mengelus-elus takjub pahatan tua itu sambil memanggil Grimmjow untuk datang menghampirinya.

"Fotoin Grimm!"

Grimmjow mendengus. Ia mengambil kamera digitalnya dan mengarahkannya pada Orihime. Orihime langsung bergaya layaknya seorang model top. Selepas Grimmjow selesai memotretnya beberapa kali, Orihime menghampirinya untuk melihat hasil jepretan si pemuda biru.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ihh!"

Grimmjow tertawa geli. Orihime sangat kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa yang di foto hanyalah kakinya saja dan sisanya hanyalah relief-relief itu. Grimmjow tidak benar-benar memfotonya.

Kemudian Orihime merengek dengan alasan ketika kembali ke Jepang nanti ia tidak punya kenangan berbentuk foto. Makan Grimmjow mau tidak mau kembali memfotonya dan kali ini, hasilnya sesuai.

**xXx**

"Ahahaha~"

Pukul 17.00 waktu Indonesia bagian barat.

Grimmjow memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel sekarang. Ia memanggil Orihime yang masih sibuk foto sana-sini dengan beberapa relief, bunga, taman, dan bahkan ia berfoto di tengah jalan!

Beberapa pengunjung yang kebetulan penduduk asli, cukup heran melihat tingkahnya yang over seperti itu.

"Hey Onna, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore."

Orihime menoleh dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Ia memamerkan hasil fotonya pada Grimmjow dengan riang gembira sedangkan Grimmjow menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' dan 'Hn' saja.

Sebelum beranjak dari Monas mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa gulali dan kerak telor untuk cemilan mereka di kamar hotel.

"Grimm, apa kita pulang naik taksi lagi?"

"Jalan kaki…"

"Memangnya dekat ya?"

"2,3 kilo…"

"…."

"…?"

Orihime berhenti. Ia menghitung-hitung seberapa jauh jarak itu.

"Kita naik taksi saja yaaaa~" rengek Orihime sambil menarik-narik lengan baju sahabatnya tersebut. Grimmjow menolak dengan menepis tangan Orihime dengan lembut.

"Kalau naik taksi, otomatis akan terjebak macet. Akan membuang waktu."

"Tapi kakiku tidak sanggup berjalan sejauh itu."

"Belum dicoba kan?"

Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan. Grimmjow berjalan didepan sedangkan Orihime dibelakangnya sembari melahap gulali yang mereka beli tadi.

Hari mulai agak gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai menerangi sebagian jalan. Orihime mulai tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan 1 kilometer, sisanya Orihime meminta untuk di gemblok (gendong belakang) oleh Grimmjow.

"Merepotkan sekali ah. Ayo naik!"

"Horeeee~"

Grimmjow tidak merasa keberatan atas permintaan Orihime karena tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat dan dirinya pun memiliki porsi tubuh yang cukup besar. Masa iya membopong perempuan kecil saja tidak kuat, itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Dari belakang Orihime menyodorkan sekepal gulali di hadapan Grimmjow dan pemuda itu dengan senang hati melahapnya. Candaan ringan mewarnai perjalanan pulang mereka. Mereka selalu begitu.

"Nanti aku akan pergi sebentar. Pulangnya akan kubawakan makanan, ok?"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu Hime…"

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menaruh kepalanya diatas pundak Grimmjow. Mencubit pipi pemuda tampan itu cukup kencang.

"Kamu tahu Grimmjow, seandainya kamu sekarang pergi bersama kekasihmu, pasti dia bakalan ngambek. Karena saat ini kan harusnya kamu bersama dia, bukan sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Ckckckck…"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata aku barusan!"

"Ah bohong…"

Terjadilah perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Saling lempar ejekan dan sindiran.

"Dia akan marah pastinya."

"Haha, tentu tidak…"

Tak terasa percakapan ringan mereka telah membawa mereka sampai di pintu gerbang Hotel Indonesia. Orihime sudah tidak lagi terdengar suara cemprengnya. Grimmjow melirik bahu kirinya. Kepala Orihime bersandar dengan manis disana. Sepertinya gadis itu tertidur.

_**Kamu tau Hime… Gadis itu tidak marah…**_

_**Karena dia adalah dirimu…**_

**xXx**

Sabtu, Pukul 8.00 pagi waktu Indonesia bagian barat.

"Hey Onna! Ayo bangun!"

Grimmjow mencubit pipi Orihime dengan kencang. Sedangkan yang dicubit masih tidur lelap dengan wajah cengengesan. Entah apa yang sedang dialaminya didalam tidurnya itu. Yang jelas sekarang, Grimmjow sudah berbusana rapih seperti kemarin.

Grimmjow beralih ke sebelah kiri tempat tidur, merangkak naik dan mendorong Orihime hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Aduh, Grimmjow… aku masih ngantuk tau…" gadis itu kembali merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, namun Grimmjow menghalanginya. Ia memegang keras kedua tangan Orihime, menatapnya dengan pandangan lekat dan tajam membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang dan mulai memerah wajahnya.

"Hime…" Grimmjow memperhalus suaranya. Wajahnya makin mendekat dan mendekat dan Orihime makin memerah. Tanpa sadar, Orihime menutup matanya, berharap 'sesuatu' merasuki Grimmjow.

"Cepat kau mandi! Kita mau pergidan setelah itu pulang ke Jepang!" teriak Grimmjow tepat disamping telinga Orihime.

"Huwaaaaa!" gadis itu berlari kilat menuju kamar mandi sebelum Grimmjow melemparnya dari atas kamar hotel.

**xXx**

"Taman Mini Indonesia Indah…tempat itu berisikan apa Grimm?"

"Tempat itu adalah replika juga rangkuman wilayah Indonesia serta kebudayaannya…"

"Oh begitu…"

Mereka kini sedang berada didalam taksi, posisi tepatnya di jalan tol Jagorawi menuju Taman Mini yang berada di Cipayung, Jakarta Timur.

Orihime berulang kali menguap ngantuk karena tadi tidurnya terganggu oleh permainan Grimmjow yang sangat sadis. Grimmjow lagi-lagi disibukkan dengan mengangkat telepon dari kliennya yang bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan kembali ke Jepang.

"Kita tidak akan lama berada di tempat ini Orihime. Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk penerbangan jam 5 sore nanti dan sekarang masih jam 10 pagi. Kita akan mendatangi bagian-bagian yang penting saja."

Orihime tidak menjawab. Kepalanya miring bersender pada jendela mobil, gadis yang mempunyai kemampuan pengobatan ini kembali masuk kedalam alam tidurnya.

_**Merepotkan…**_

Grimmjow kembali berkutat dengan gadget miliknya sambil sesekali melirik Orihime dan mengajak supir taksi yang mereka naiki berbicara. Grimmjow memang masih kurang fasih berbahasa Indonesia, tapi kosa-kata yang ia kuasai sudah banyak dan cukup bagus untuk ia terapkan dalam perbincangan ringan.

Sekitar 1 jam lebih, akhirnya traveler ini pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Kali ini ia membangunkan Orihime dengan cara yang layak.

"Kita akan minta pamflet petunjuknya. Aku juga masih belum familiar dengan tempat ini." Ujar Grimmjow disambut oleh jempol Orihime. Gadis itu masih menguap dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju main office Taman Mini, meminta serangkaian petunjuk tempat mana saja yang bisa dikunjungi dalam waktu mepet seperti saat ini.

"Saya sarankan kalian mengunjungi Anjungan Daerah saja karena itulah tujuan utama oleh para turis yang datang."

Jelas petugas Taman Mini menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Grimmjow berpikir. Anjungan Daerah berjumlah 15 dan tempat-tempat itu mewakili seluruh suku yang ada di Indonesia.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengunjungi Anjungan Daerah saja setelah itu kami akan menaiki kereta gantung untuk melihat tempat ini secara keseluruhan. Terimakasih."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Petugas itu menemani Grimmjow dan Orihime mengunjungi Anjungan Daerah. Bagi yang belum tahu, Anjungan Daerah adalah replika rumah-rumah adat yang tersebar di 33 provinsi Negara ini. Dibuat sangat mirip dengan aslinya.

Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut dengan mengendarai mobil khusus yang memang tersedia bagi para wisatawan asing yang hendak berkunjung. Dimulai dengan penjelasan awal tentang sejarah bagaimana tempat wisata ini terbentuk.

"Ide pembangunan tempat ini dicetuskan oleh Ibu Tien Soeharto dan mulai dibangun pada tahun 1972 dan diresmikan pada 20 April 1975 dengan luas tanah 150 hektar." jelas petugas itu. Orihime menyimak dengan baik walaupun pengetahuannya tentang bahasa Inggris kurang baik, tapi ia bisa mencerna dan mengerti apa yang pemandu itu katakan.

"Selain rumah adat, apalagi yang ada ditempat ini, Pak?" tanya Orihime serius. Berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang hanya mendengarkan sambil sibuk merekam-rekam perjalanan mereka.

"Ada bangunan keagamaan, sarana rekreasi, museum, taman-taman dan juga teater."

"Ahh, besar sekali tempat ini ya~" Orihime kembali takjub. Sempat terbesit di otaknya bahwa ketika ia berbulan madu nanti, ia ingin tempat yang ia datangi adalah Indonesia.

Tak lama mereka berhenti di depan Anjungan Rumah Adat Aceh. Pemandu menjelaskan semua bagian-bagian dan makna dari lambang-lambang yang ada pada rumah itu(*). Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai ke Anjungan yang terakhir. Gilanya lagi, Orihime malah meminta untuk putaran kedua namun Grimmjow segera menentang permintaannya dan berkata kalau mereka akan menaiki kereta gantung. Orihime pun langsung terjebak dalam rayuan manis Grimmjow, segera ia berbinar-binar dengan perkataan Grimmjow. Dasar Orihime.

Karena cukup jauh, Grimmjow meminta tolong pada Pemandu untuk menurunkan mereka di halte kereta gantung terdekat dan Pemandu tersebut menurunkan mereka di halte utama, agar nanti mereka tidak terlalu jauh jika ingin menuju pintu keluar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu~" Ucap mereka berdua ketika sudah sampai ke halte kereta gantung. Mereka mengantri bersama dengan penumpang lain. Banyak keluarga dan remaja yang mengantri. Ya, wajar saja karena mereka datang pada saat weekend menjelang, hari Sabtu.

Dari udara mereka telah melewati beberapa anjungan dan museum. Dengan kecepatan normal, mereka melewati danau dimana banyak bebek goes disana. Tak lama, mereka menemukan replika keseluruhan pulau-pulau yang ada di Indonesia dalam bentuk medium yang dikelilingi perairan layak laut di keaslian.

"Seperti inikah Indonesia? Cantik sekali." Orihime berdecak kagum. Namun, hanya selang beberapa menit saja sampai akhirnya mereka melewati replika Indonesia tersebut. Kembali melewati beberapa anjungan dan museum reptil.

"Ular yang besar!"

"Hey Onna…"

"Ada apa Grimm?"

Wajah Grimmjow memerah. Orihime berpikir mungkin Grimmjow mual dan tidak terbiasa menaiki kereta gantung. Mereka berdua saling tatap tetapi sesaat kemudian Grimmjow melemparkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlainan.

"Kamu aneh Grimmy."

Dari jauh terlihat istana berwarna merah yang cukup megah. Saat itu Orihime ingin sekali terjun dan sampai ke istana itu tapi itu sangat mustahil. Bukan istana yang akan ia kunjungi tetapi akhirat jika ia melakukan itu.

"Grimm, apa kita tidak kesana?" tunjuknya pada istana itu. Grimmjow menggeleng. Ia melirik jamnya…

Pukul 12.30…

"Setelah ini kita kembali ke Hotel kemudian ke Bandara."

Orihime mengangguk. Rasa sedih dan kurang puas terlihat jelas di wajah lugunya itu. Ia merasa kurang. Ia ingin berlibur lagi. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan bersama Grimmjow lagi. Karena jika mereka sudah kembali ke Jepang, Grimmjow akan jarang sekali bermain ataupun meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"Setelah ini kita akan turun, tapi kita akan naik kereta ini lagi karena harus menuju halte utama-!"

Tiba-tiba Orihime memeluk lengan kanan Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang merasa, segera menanyakan kenapa gadis ini berbuat demikian. Jawabannya pun cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kesini lagi." jawab Orihime sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia mau menangis, tapi Orihime berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya.

"Hei, kita sudah mau turun…"

**xXx**

"Anu Grimmjow…aku lapar~"

Mereka kini sudah kembali lagi ke halte utama dan sedang menunggu taksi menjemput mereka berdua. Grimmjow melirik kanan-kiri dan menemukan warung yang menjual mie instan. Ia membeli dua cup untuknya dan Orihime. Bagaikan anak hilang, mereka berdua duduk di trotoar sambil mengenyam makanan mereka.

"Grimm, minumnya mana?" tanya Orihime disela-sela kegiatan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi dan kata-kata ia berdiri dan dengan secepat kilat kembali sambil membawa mie instan lagi dan 2 botol air mineral.

"Astaga, kamu nambah?"

Baru saja mau menjawab, tiba-tiba taksi yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka segera menaiki kendaraan tersebut tidak lupa menyebutkan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Pukul 14.15 mereka sampai di Hotel mereka. Tanpa babibu, mereka segera merapihkan barang bawaan mereka. Grimmjow menyuruh Orihime mempercepat pengepakannya karena takut mereka akan ketinggalan pesawat. Alasan lain juga karena takut dijalan akan terjebak macet. Setelah checkout dari Hotel mereka menuju taksi yang mereka naiki tadi. Orihime masuk terlebih dahulu karena yang mengurusi koper-koper mereka adalah Grimmjow.

Diperjalanan, mereka berdua kembali berdebat kecil dan mereka saling melancarkan hal-hal iseng. Dari spion dalam, supir taksi agak tertawa melihat logat Orihime yang sangat lucu serta tanggapan Grimmjow yang tidak terlalu panas. Namun, cukup mengundang gelak tawa karena Orihime tidak menyerah dan tidak kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ejekan Grimmjow.

"Hei, hentikan itu Hime…" Grimmjow mulai jengkel menanggapi ejekan Orihime yang menyatakan bahwa Grimmjow itu cowokn sadis dan jahat makanya tidak ada satupun perempuan yang mau sama dia.

Grimmjow menjitak keras kepala gadis berambut oranye itu. Yang dijitak mengaduh kesakitan dan membalas dengan cubitan ekstra pedas hingga membuat Grimmjow bergidik ngeri.

Tapi, perdebatan itu berakhir ketika Orihime kembali tertidur di tengah perjalanan. Untung saja Orihime tertidur saat mereka terjebak macet selama 1 jam lebih dan hebatnya terbangun disaat mobil taksi yang mereka tumpangi terbebas dari macet yang 'wew' itu.

"Nice timing Hime~ kamu bangun disaat yang tepat." Grimmjow mengerlingkan mata kirinya dengan centil membuat Orihime bergidik ngeri dan mengatakan kalau Grimmjow seperti mafia-mafia mata keranjangan yang ada di film-film yang ia tonton. Kata-katanya itu disambut dengan jitakan maut dari cowok sadis ini.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudah mau sampai ya?" tanya Orihime ketika ia mulai melihat lapangan terbang dan pesawat-pesawat yang sedang parker di hangar bandara.

"Ya memang baka…"

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini…"

"Kita bisa kesini lain waktu. Dan kita harus mengajak yang lain juga."

Orihime tidak menyahut. Gadis itu masih diam saja sampai mereka duduk menunggu keberangkatan mereka. Grimmjow menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan minuman bersoda padanya. Mereka kini sedang berada di areal untuk menunggu pesawat. Daritadi Orihime tidak bersuara dan kelakuannya ini membuat Grimmjow agak cemas.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya agak (terpaksa) lembut. Orihime hanya melemparkan senyuman ringan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau nanti kembali ke Jepang, pasti kita akan jarang meluangkan waktu,"

Orihime menunduk. Grimmjow berusaha untuk mendengarkan secara penuh pernyataan gadis ini.

"Grimmy pasti akan sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Awalnya aku senang sekali saat Grimmy mengajakku liburan bersama. Aku tidak memikirkan ketika kembali nanti…tapi sekarang,"

Grimmjow berdiri. Ia melirik jamnya. Pukul 16.45. 15 menit lagi mereka akan kembali ke Jepang. Melihat Grimmjow berdiri dan mengabaikan ucapannya, Orihime ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ia hafal betul dengan karakteristik Grimmjow. Lelaki ini sangat cuek walaupun dia adalah orang baik.

"Tenang saja Orihime…kita akan kembali kesini lagi—secepatnya." Orihime tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Grimmjow dikarenakan pemuda ini berdiri dan suasana di Bandara cukup ramai dan lumayan bising.

"Apa?" Orihime menarik tangan Grimmjow. Grimmjow menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan duduk kembali. Orihime menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Grimmjow kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat Orihime mendengarkan hal ini. Wajahnya memerah padam. Tawa Grimmjow meledak, namun Orihime masih memerah.

"Ayo, pesawatnya sudah menunggu…"

Dengan senyum terkembang dua orang sahabat ini menarik koper mereka masing-masing.

"Grimm, aku mau makan kerak telor…"

xXx

Di sebuah tempat, berdirilah 3 orang manusia dengan wajah bosan dan tampang kesal. Mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu keluar bandara.

"Mereka pulang kapan sih?" tanya salah satunya, seorang gadis berambut oranye gelap.

"Grimmjow bilang dia mengambil penerbangan jam 5 sore itu berarti jam 7 malam waktu di negara kita, dan mereka akan sampai sekitar jam 9 malam." jelas cowok yang juga berambut oranye, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hmmm, berarti sekitar 15 menit lagi." ucap Rangiku sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia menyenggol Rukia yang berada disampingnya.

"Kira-kira mereka berdua ngapain ya disana?" bisik Rangiku pada Rukia. SOntak wajah Rukia memerah dengan cepatnya.

"HEI~~~" dari jauh muncullah seorang gadis yang dengan riang berlari kearah mereka semua. Terlihat juga dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda tegap yang tampan berambut biru dengan kulit sawo matang.

"Orihime!" teriak mereka bertiga. Mereka segera menghampiri Orihime, kecuali Ichigo yang menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Grimmjow tidak macam-macam kan?" cecer Rukia. Orihime menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan tingkah super sweatdrop. Ia membantah semua pertanyaan negative yang dilontarkan oleh Rukia dan Rangiku.

"Tidak kok! Malah Grimmy melamarku tadi." ucap gadis itu bersemu merah, membuat Rangiku, Rukia dan Ichigo yang mendengar dari kejauhan sangat syok hampir saja mulut mereka menganga lebar sampai kebawah lantai.

"Apa itu jujur?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Orihime dari kejauhan. Grimmjow tidak menjawab.

"Hei Grimmjow!" panggil Ichigo. Grimmjow menoleh.

"Tidak, dia bohong."

"Ih Grimmjow!" Orihime segera memukul-mukul lelaki itu. Ia memarahi Grimmjow yang mengatakan kalau apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah bohong.

Tapi Grimmjow tidak memperdulikan pukulan-pukulan kecil itu. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memegang kedua tangan Orihime dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Dengan cepat ia menggendong bridal Orihime, kemudian berlari dan meninggalkan koper-koper mereka.

"Hei kalian tolong bawakan koper kami!" perintah Grimmjow dengan seenak jidat dan ditanggapi dengan teriakan 'apa' yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru bandara.

"Hei Grimmjow! Sialan kau!"

"Kembali kalian!"

'_**Hai Orihime Inoue…**_

_**Terimakasih telah menerimaku apa adanya…**_

_**Terimakasih negara manis, Indonesia…**_

_**Yang telah menjadi tempat terindah kami berdua…'**_

"Orihime Inoue…" panggil Grimmjow ditengah pelarian mereka. Masih terdengar suara-suara yang memanggil-manggil mereka dibelakang. Orihime memandangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama…"

Orihime terdiam. Ia terkejut. Ia tak menyangka persahabatan yang ia bina dengan Grimmjow selama 11 tahun endingnya akan seperti ini. Tapi Orihime tidak bisa mengungkiri perasaannya.

"Ahahaha, Grimmjow…" balasnya sambil mencubit pipi Grimmjow, menarik tepatnya sampai akhirnya Grimmjow berhenti dan berhasil dikejar oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Hei jangan mentang-mentang kalian pasangan baru bisa seenaknya sama kami."

_**Masa lalu meluruskan hal yang ingin kita ketahui di masa depan…**_

_**Masa lalu mengajarkan kita untuk berbenah diri…**_

_**Masa lalu yang mengantarkan kita ke jenjang yang selanjutnya…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu dari masa laluku yang kelam sampai masa depanku yang cerah…**_

**-x-x-x-x-x- FIN -x-x-x-x-x-**

_**(source : wikipedia Indonesia)**_

Assalamualaikum pembaca~! Ketemu lagi deh sama saya! XD

pasti udah lupa sama saya u,u saya memang pantas untuk dilupakan *nangisdicomberan

Apa kabar warga FFN? Saya kembali dengan menelurkan fanfiksi bertema Pariwisata, sekaligus untuk mengikuti FFC yang ada di Infantrum.

Untuk tanda (*) pada bagian yang ada tadi, sekedar ingin memberi tau kalau saya tidak bisa menjelaskan satu-satu dengan rumah ada Indonesia u,u maaf ya pembaca :"

Maaf jika saya tidak bisa menceritakan lebih jelas tentang sejarah kedua tempat tersebut secara lebih mendetail. Karena saya juga mendapatkan infonya dari wiki ^^"

Maaf sekali jika ada bagian yang salah ataupun kurang tepat. Saya mengangkat kedua tempat ini karena tempat ini pernah saya kunjungi beberapa kali, makanya saya berani memilih tempat ini.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada informasi yang tidak sesuai ataupun tidak jelas

Saya mohon kritik, saran ataupun konkrit untuk fanfiksi ini. Karena saya benar-benar membutuhkannya, terlebih saya sudah lama sekali tidak mengetik sepanjang ini ^ ^

Saya juga masih membutuhkan bantuan mengenai EYD karena saya masih ingin belajar ^ ^

Mohon bantuannya Minna-san ^ ^

Sign, S. A .J


End file.
